Tragôidía ou le chant du bouc
by Pablo Ramirez
Summary: Il était connu pour être cruel, sans pitié, pour avoir envahit toute la Méditerranée et bien plus encore. Il s'était mesuré à beaucoup, comme Carthage, Macédoine, les Gaules, et peu avait réussi à un jour le défaire. Mais que y avait-il derrière ce grand sourire et cette gaieté permanente ? Qui était vraiment Rome au fond ?


La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, il n'était pas très vieux, moins de cent ans si il se souvenait bien. Il ressemblait encore à un jeune garçon avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses yeux ambrés reflétant toute l'innocence du monde.

Sa ville n'était encore qu'une ébauche de ce qu'elle serait plus tard, de la capitale du plus puissante empire qui n'existerait jamais. Lui était déjà adulte, grand et en plein apogée, âge d'or que ni lui ni son fils ne connaîtrait plus jamais après sa chute.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un sourire.

« Rome, c'est ça ? »

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, faisant rire l'homme qui s'accroupit à son niveau.

« Moi c'est Grèce. »

On lui avait déjà parlé de Grèce, comme de Macédoine et Perse ou même Phénicie. C'étaient des hommes fiers et puissants qui, comme le disait si joliment Romulus, n'arrêtaient pas de se foutre sur la gueule. Rome les voyait en modèle, il n'avait, jusqu'à maintenant, jamais rencontré aucun d'entre eux mais il avait écouté beaucoup d'histoires à leurs sujets. Et il aurait aimé devenir lui aussi comme eux, qu'on connaisse son nom dans toute la Méditerranée et même plus loin, là où aucuns d'entre eux n'était sûrement jamais allé.

Romulus avait bien rit en l'entendant raconter tous ses rêves de ce pays tout là bas, où on mangeait de la pâte de blé coupé en lamelle et où on regardait des explosions colorées lors des fêtes. Bien sûr, il n'y avait ni miel ni garum dans ce pays là, donc les lamelles ne devaient pas être très bonnes comme ça et les fêtes étaient moins amusantes que celles de Liber et Liberia.

« J'ai beaucoup parlé avec tes chefs, et maintenant c'est moi ton papa.

— Mon papa…? »

Il n'en avait aucun souvenir, mais on lui avait qui étaient ses parents. Etrurie et Latium. Il ne les voyait jamais et il n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Tout ça, il s'en fichait, il avait grandit parmis des moutons sur une colline et comme Romulus avait été recueilli par une louve un court temps, il avait tété les pis d'une brebis comme les seins de la mère qu'il n'avait pas et chevauché sans crainte des béliers à seulement cinq ans physique. À l'époque il vivait avec des hommes dans des cabanes branlantes. Les premiers romains étaient des scélérats, des criminels, des esclaves en fuite, et leur chef un fratricide.

Sa famille c'était les fils de pute, les déchets de toute la péninsule. Et comme sa ville pleine de connards finis, il avait grandit vite et bien.

« Oui, tu serais un peu Arès et moi Zeus !

— Qui c'est ?

— Raah, mais tu connais rien à rien toi ! »

Il ne connaissait que très vaguement ses dieux. Lui, il priait Égérie et Faunus pour aider les brebis à accoucher. Il suppliait Fama, Félicité et Redux de lui offrir un destin à la taille de ses rêves. Il faisait des couronnes de fleurs en murmurant à Feronia et Flora. Il jurait sur Fides et quand il avait besoin de conseil il demandait à Junon.

Mais il allait vite apprendre que tout ça c'était du vent, qu'il n'y avait pas de douce et belle Junon qui souriait comme un mère aimante à tous les hommes et toutes les femmes mais une Junon pleine de haine et de violence qui était une vraie furie. Que le dieu des dieux, le plus puissant d'entre eux n'était pas Janus mais Jupiter. Que quand il jurait c'était sur le Styx, que c'était Coré qui protégeait la nature.

Les trois jours où il était resté, Grèce lui avait raconté toutes les histoires qu'il connaissait, comment était son pays et les hommes de là-bas. Et Rome avait rêvé encore plus fort de devenir un jour comme lui quand il serait plus grand.

Les années étaient passés et il était vite devenu un beau jeune homme. Il était bien battit, comme son empire qui n'avait cessé de s'étendre. Il visitait de nombreux pays, s'instruisait le plus qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas revu Grèce depuis un moment, mais il savait qu'ils finiraient par se rencontrer à nouveau. Parce que Grèce était son père. Et quand ils se reverraient il aurait une bonne raison de le rendre fier de lui, de lui faire comprendre que l'adopter n'avait pas été une erreur et qu'il était digne d'être son fils.

La troisième fois où ils se rencontrèrent il était un jeune homme et lui n'avait pas vieilli, pas une ride sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient foncés comme sa peau et l'innocence dans ses yeux ambrés avait commencé à s'estomper.

Il avait ébouriffé ses cheveux mais ne s'était pas accroupi.

Il sortait de nul part, était entré dans ses appartements sans être annoncé ni même sûrement invité. Antium s'était levé et était partit. À l'époque, ils ne se voyaient pas encore souvent, mais ça ne tarderait pas. Les empereurs le préfèreraient presque à lui.

« Je peux t'aider ?

— Je venais prendre des nouvelles de mon fils.

— J'ai conquis toute l'Italie. »

Il y avait une fierté mal dissimulé dans sa voie. Il avait prit toute l'Italie, la grande Capoue, représentante de toute la riche région de Campanie, s'était agenouillé devant lui. C'était lui, quelques cabanes sur une colline où vivaient les déchets de l'Humanité, qui avait fait ça. Il était parti de rien et maintenant il était maître de toute l'Italie.

Grèce éclata d'un rire qui troubla le romain, refroidissant sa fierté.

« Et parce que tu crois que c'est suffisant ? Que tu as vraiment une raison d'être fier ?

— Mais…

— Bien sûr, pour un poussin comme toi, c'est beaucoup mais aux yeux des grands pays comme moi tu n'es toujours rien. Il se leva, lui tournant le dos. Tu as eu une chance inouïe que je décide de t'adopter mais si tu veux te montrer à la hauteur, il va falloir faire plus d'effort. »

Et il était partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Rome n'avait pas vraiment tout compris à leur entretien au début, mais il s'était mis en tête d'étendre ses possessions. Pour lui prouver qu'il était digne. Les choses étaient allé très vite ensuite, les guerres puniques, l'Afrique, l'Hispanie. Il s'était confronté aux macédoniens, il n'avait pas gagné mais il était fier du résultat. Partout en Méditerranée on connaissait son nom. Peu importe si on ne le scandait pas, qu'on ne le voyait pas plein de bon présage. L'important était sa renommée, qu'elle parvienne jusqu'aux oreilles de tous les pays. Qu'ils craignent pour leur liberté.

Il n'avait pas encore prit les Gaules, enfin, pas grand chose. Il attendait le tout dernier moment, histoire de garder le meilleur pour la fin. Il ne les haïssait pas, mais ce n'était pas loin.

Il se souviendrai toujours du jour de son sac, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de colère et de honte. Peut-être même que c'était la première fois. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'agressif, il était un bon vivant et n'aimait pas avoir à s'énerver, mais là il avait vécu ces barbares dans sa ville comme un affront et un traumatisme. Il possédait un bout déjà de la Gaule, pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Il n'aurait aucuns scrupules à tous les envahir, à brûler leurs villes si il le fallait. Même les villes comme Massilia et ses colonies qu'il protégeait et avec lesquel il jouait aux alliés, elles seraient prises aussi. Peut-être qu'il serait plus clément pour tout le support que la marchande grecque lui avait offert.

De toutes façons il se fichait d'eux. Ceux qui devait payer se trouvait plus haut. Et à la fois pas. Il y en avait en Gaule cisalpine, là où cette connasse d'Insubre continuait de lutter contre lui, soutenant les gaulois qui l'avaient envahie autant qu'elle pouvait. De toute façon il avait déjà prit son fils, elle ne tarderait pas à tomber aussi.

La quatrième fois où ils se rencontrèrent, ses possessions avaient commencé à se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Maintenant qu'il partageait l'Illirye avec Macédoine ils étaient presque voisins.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement coiffée, coiffés avec attention et dans ses yeux l'innocence n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Cette fois là, ce fut lui qui vint.

* * *

La onzième fois où ils se virent, Grèce avait pâli et des cernes marquées le dessous de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en désordres complets et ses yeux vert forêt étaient ternes et délavés. Mais il souriait.

Encore.

Même si il était couché dans un lit et que lever son bras vers lui semblait terriblement douloureux.

« Approche-toi et laisse moi toucher ton visage. »

Il obéit silencieusement, approchant sa main de sa joue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait de venir le voir. Quand il était avec le grec il se sentait perdu, c'était comme si plus rien n'avait de sens. Il disait toutes ses choses qui le blessaient comme si de rien n'était, il lui faisait comprendre que même si aujourd'hui il était sous sa domination, il n'était rien sans lui.

Et c'était vrai.

Il avait grandit en l'ayant pour modèle et parfois quand il voyait son reflet il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir lui, le père qui n'avait cessé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était rien. Ses yeux étaient définitivement d'une autre couleur, mais on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille si on avait pas connu le romain enfant. Et personne ne savait à quel point sa peau et ses cheveux étaient plus clairs auparavant et comment ils avaient fini par foncer, ni comment ses boucles étaient désordonnées et beaucoup moins lisses à l'époque.

Il n'avait rien su garder qui lui rappelait encore qui était vraiment Rome et sa culture. Il ne se souvenait plus des déesses de la nature ni du nom de son Dieu, celui qui était bien plus que Jupiter mais qu'il avait finis par éradiquer de sa mémoire aussi.

Plus le temps passait plus il avait l'impression de perdre qui il était vraiment.

Est-ce que le gamin qui vivait dans une cabane sur une colline avec des brebis auraient été fier de lui ? De ce qu'il avait accepté de devenir pour faire plaisir à une figure paternelle factice ?

« Je ne vois plus grand chose mais tu as beaucoup grandi et je suis sûr que tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme.

— Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je suis devenu un homme.

— Si tu savais… Je suis pratiquement aveugle depuis si longtemps que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te voir adulte. »

Et toutes ses années il avait fait comme si de rien n'était, se déplaçant et agissant vis-à-vis de lui encore tout à fait fluidement.

« Tu dois être fier de toi, tu as réussi à me réduire au même rang que les étrusques et les carthaginois, moi, ton modèle.

— Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas spécialement fier de moi, même si je domine toute la méditerranée. »

Il rit doucement en toussant. C'était le même rire que la première fois, la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontré. Si Rome oubliait tout ce qu'il avait été et tout ce que l'Italie avait été, il n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Il avait une place très importante en lui, autant que son premier sac et l'incendie de 64, autant que le jour où furent battit les premières cabanes sur la colline et ceux où il avait appris à faire du savon et la distillation.

« J'avais raison la première fois… »

Il marqua une pause, caressant sa pommette du pouce. Son sourire avait quelque chose de puéril qui troublait le romain.

« Tu es Arès et moi Zeus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— J'ai eu beau essayer de t'enseigner les Dieux la première fois, te répéter leurs actions pour que tu t'endormes, t'envoyer de longues lettres de leurs actes et des poèmes entiers à leurs sujets, vous avez toujours réussi, toi et ton peuple, à me les chier de travers. »

Il rit en détournant le regard et en rangeant sa main.

« C'était trop compliqué pour toi de simplement reprendre mes Dieux, il fallait que tu les changes, que tu les polissent, que tu les adoucisses. Que tu les censures dans toutes leurs horreurs. »

Il ne fit aucuns commentaires même si il sentait une boule de colère se former dans sa gorge. Il avait passé toute sa vie à essayer de reproduire ses gestes, de manger, d'écrire, de construire, d'être comme lui. Et voilà qu'il avait enfaîte fait tout ça mal, qu'il n'était même pas bon à copier.

« Il est totalement finis à la pisse.

— Qui ?

— Arès. Il est stupide, un vrai crétin. Tout le monde se fout de lui, Zeus, Héra, les mortels. Il n'a ni valeur ni intérêt. Il est obsédé par la guerre, les combats tragiquement violent et le sang versé, c'est son truc. Ah ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ! Toi, avec ton Mars, tu t'y attendais pas a ce que je pisse dessus comme ça !

— Grèce. Zeus était un connard agissant comme un adolescent pourri gâté de seize ans et qui faisait preuve d'une mauvaise foi et d'une incapabilité légendaire. Et surtout… C'était sûrement le pire père de l'histoire. »

Le grec éclata de rire, se mettant à pleurer tant il n'en pouvait plus. Rome soupira silencieusement, il n'y avait aucune colère à avoir pour un vieux fou comme lui.

« Et alors !? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Croire qu'on est comme ton Mars et ton Jupiter, que je serais un jour fier de toi ?

— Un moment j'ai voulu. Je croyais qu'un jour tu me dirais que tu as fait tout ça pour me pousser à mon meilleur, que tu avais toujours été fier de moi, mais non. »

Soudainement, le visage de Grèce fut déformé par la colère. Il tira sur son col et lui cracha au visage avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Parce que tu crois que je serais venu te prendre sous mon aile si j'en avais rien à branler de toi !? »

Il chassa d'un geste sa main, grimaçant en s'essuyant le visage. L'autre hurla de rire, un rire dément alors que de la bave coulait sur son menton. Il riait tant et si bien qu'il tomba du lit, emportant avec lui les draps. Deux de ses villes entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce, venant assister le pays sur le déclin qui continuait de se donner un spectacle.

« Empire Romain ? Suivez moi je vous en prie. » Demanda une belle blonde en apparaissant dans l'embrasure.

Il la suivit sans broncher, il n'avait plus sa place ici. Leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois et il put lire tout au fond de ses yeux vert forêt de la peur et de la tristesse.

Ils savaient tous les deux que cette onzième rencontre serait la dernière.

* * *

 **Alors oui, Papy Rome peut sembler totalement OOC mais bon je suis pas sûr que le faire joyeux/con aurait été approprié là..**

 **ET OUI BALLÉCOUILLE QUE GRÈCE ANTIQUE C'EST UNE GONZESSE Je veux dire, il y a plein de personnages pour lesquels ça n'aurait pas été gênant qu'ils soient des femmes mAIS PAS GRÈCE ANTIQUE Je veux dire la Grèce Antique c'est le pays de l'homoérotisme/homérisme, des trucs de mecs genre la politique, des gros thugs en mode gosse de Sparte, Néoptolème et le pitit Ajax, des échanssons vachement sexy et presque pas majeur, de la bromance, de la pédérastie, c'est pAS UN PAYS DE GONZESSES BORDEL À CUL sauf Sappho C'EST PAS UN TRUC DE MEUF DONC STEP BACK GRÈCE ANTIQUE EN MEUF TU N'AAAAAAAS AUCUN SEEEEEEENNNNNS**

 **VIVE PATROCLE ET ACHILLE VIVE LE FAIT QUE CE PAYS CE SOIT N'IMPORTE QUUUUUOOOI**

 **Non, non, je ne me suis pas emporté, 'fin c'est pas mon genre non non**

 **La blondasse c'est Olympie pARCE QU'ELLE VA MOURIR COMME SPARTE-CHÉRI OMMMMG NON ET CORINTHE NOON PAS CORINTHE ET LA CIVILISATION MINOENNE ARRRGH (même si la civilisation minoenne est morte bien avant et qu'il y a encore une ville de Corinthe) ET LES ÉACIDES ?¿ BAH OUI Y A PLUS D'ÉACIDES NOOON PLUS POUR REIGNER SUR LES MOLOSSES ET JE CHIALE PUTAIN**

hashtagnonjen'aipasdeproblème

Je tenais à préciser que je ne tiens pas du tout le sujet de la Grèce Antique trop à coeur PAS DU TOUT

 **Je crois que si j'avais put rajouter un mot de fin pour que ce soit moins dramatique, ç'aurait été "De toute facon ils t'auraient bouffé la gueule".**


End file.
